


The Protest

by EuroBlade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anti-Gay rally, M/M, im not even mad, let the gay infect you, lets go bois, maki and kaito are only in for like a short second sry, ouma doesnt stand for that shit, water balloons filled w acrylic paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuroBlade/pseuds/EuroBlade
Summary: Opening the doors, Kokichi looked around. To his joy, he found his favorite barista, sitting alone at a table in the corner. His back was faced towards Kokichi, making it easier to sneak up on the oblivious male. Inching closer, he looked over the employee's shoulder, watching him play Flappy Bird. Kokichi quietly set the box of balloons on the ground next to him. Stifling a giggle, Kokichi gently whispered in the male’s ear.





	The Protest

People gathered at the water fountain right next to the Hopes Peak campus. Anti-gay posters flew everywhere as protesters screamed and shouted. Kokichi scoffed at the sight, changing into something he wouldn’t mind getting dirty: an old green shirt with various holes and a pair of ripped jeans. After changing, he grabbed a new pack of water balloons. Looking around, he found acrylic paint.

 

Kokichi grabbed empty lotion bottles, putting each color in a separate bottle. He opened the pack of water balloons, stretching them out to its fullest potential before putting them over the cap and filling them with the acrylic paint. He tied the balloons, setting them carefully in a box. After putting a good amount in the box, he picked it up, and left his dorm.

 

Walking down the stairs, he left the building. Turning right, Kokichi run into Kaito. Great.

 

“What are you doing with those?”

 

“What do you think, space idiot? You can figure it out, and I don’t have time for chit-chat, so ciao!” Kokichi tried walking away, only to be stopped by Maki.

 

“Do you want to die?”

 

“Would you like to do the honors?” Kokichi snorted, walking around the two.

 

He could feel Maki’s glare and Kaito’s confused stare bore into his back. Kokichi ignored them, walking towards the local coffee shop.

 

Opening the doors, Kokichi looked around. To his joy, he found his favorite barista, sitting alone at a table in the corner. His back was faced towards Kokichi, making it easier to sneak up on the oblivious male. Inching closer, he looked over the employee's shoulder, watching him play Flappy Bird. Kokichi quietly set the box of balloons on the ground next to him. Stifling a giggle, Kokichi gently whispered in the male’s ear.

 

“It’s your great-aunt Hilda…”

 

The barista shrieked, turning around. “W-What?”

 

“Surprise! It’s not your great-aunt Hilda, I’m much cuter! Lucky you…”

 

“What? I don't- Who are you?”

 

“Eh, don’t worry about it. Anyways, look over there.” Kokichi pointed to the right.

 

“What’s going on?” The male questioned, watching the protesters.

 

“An anti-gay rally.”

 

“What does that have to do with me?”

 

“Well, I’ve been watching you for weeks and it’s _sooo_ painfully obvious you’re at least bi, so wanna go over there and make out?” Kokichi smiled.

 

“W-What? I-”

 

“Shh… Don’t worry! It was obvious, so you don’t have to worry about coming out to anyone!”

 

“But… I don’t even know who you are! First, I’m straight, and two...” The male shied away, “I should at least know your name.”

 

“I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!” Kokichi snickered.

 

“Oh? I know a guy named Kaito Momota, too.”

 

“Aw, man...” Kokichi put his hands up. “You caught me. I’m a liar…” The male looked at Kokichi and sighed.

 

“Anyways, I’m Kokichi Ouma! Nice to meet you!” Kokichi held his hand out.

 

The man shook it. A buzzing noise filled the air, sending a shock into his palm. Kokichi chuckled at his shriek.

 

“So, since we’re going to be smushing our faces against each other in like,” Kokichi checked his watch. “1 to 5 minutes, I should at least know your name!”

 

“A-Ah… I never agreed to-”

 

“Yes you did! What’s your name, straaanger?” Kokichi questioned, invading his personal space.

 

“S-Shuichi Saihara…” The man leaned backwards in his chair for at _least_ a little room.

 

“Ooo! Pretty name for a pretty guy!” Kokichi exclaimed. He picked up the box of water balloons. “Just follow my lead!” Kokichi walked out of the shop, Saihara slacking behind.

 

“I didn’t agree to this with you! Please s-”

 

“Too late, we’re already here!” Kokichi smiled, turning around and winking.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m the best kisser you’ll ever meet.” Kokichi chuckled at Shuichi’s baffled expression.

 

Before he could squeak out a response, Kokichi waved a hand in the air, trying to get someone's attention.

 

“Oi, professor!” Kokichi made his way into the middle of the gathering.

 

Kokichi looked back at Saihara and whistled, “Sure is getting rowdy out here. Fun, isn’t it?”

 

The professor turned around holding a poster-board. “Ouma? What are you doing here?”

 

“Well first, I was gonna do some other stuff, but I just decided on something easy.” The small male grinned, setting the boxes down. He grabbed Saihara’s wrist, shoving him forward.

 

“Meet this guy! He’s suuuper cool, isn’t he?”

 

“What-” The professor gagged when Kokichi suddenly jumped up, wrapping his legs around Shuichi’s waist, connecting their lips.

 

“I’m gonna be sick!”

 

“This shit is disgusting!”

 

“Ew, what the fuck!”

 

“Get out of here! Go to church!”

 

Kokichi hopped off of Shuichi, “Hold on.”

 

Kokichi grabbed balloons out of the box, and threw them at protesters. The acrylic paint exploded on hair, skin, and clothes. “Let the gay infect you!” Kokichi screamed before taking off, leaving Shuichi behind. Shuichi quickly ran out of the closing circle of clown colored malcontents, sprinting back to the coffee shop.

 

Shuichi ran in the coffee shop shortly after Kokichi, sitting down at the closest table to catch their breath.

 

“Oh my god… That was really…” Shuichi panted.

 

“That was… Suuuuper fun! We should do it again sometime!” Kokichi’s eyes shined.

 

“W-Wai- What?”

 

“You’re like, super hot.” Kokichi paused, “So we should totally see each other again!”

 

“But I barely know you!”

 

“That’s good! Communication is key!” Kokichi stood up, walking towards the exit. “I put my phone number in your contacts, so call me at 7 tonight. Also, your shift came up, like, thirty minutes ago. So have fun with that! Bye bye!” Kokichi walked out of the coffee shop, going towards the dorms.

 

Shuichi watched Kokichi walk away as he calmed his heartbeat. _Smooth, Shuichi. You’re dating a stranger you met an hour ago_. He sighed, standing up and going to the counter. He deserves another coffee break.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucks lmao and sry its short  
> comments and kudos appreciated, like seriously i beg of you pls comment


End file.
